


Laughter On Repeat

by Tortellini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Dark, Dark Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Laughter, M/M, Male Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Sam is full of interesting lighthearted facts, but Dean takes a turn for the worse...Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Laughter On Repeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImHereForDestielSmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImHereForDestielSmut/gifts).



"Hey guys," Sam Winchester said offhandedly one day, to his brother and their gay angel friend (who totally weren't eye-fucking each other behind his back, nope). "Did you know most laughs you hear repeated on TV shows were recorded in the 1950s?"

"I was alive then," Castiel said.

Sam ignored him like usual. "That means, technically, you’re most likely hearing dead people laughing."

Cas nodded when he finished. It _was_ interesting. And he wasn't just saying that--thinking that--to be polite. 

Dean had something else on his mind though. "This may be an interesting fact for most people," He said casually to the other two. Oh, he was gonna say something sweet and harmless then, right? "But I can always hear dead people laughing."

Wait. What the fuck.

It felt like an appropriate time for Cas to turn to Dean and say, "Hey, Dean, what the fuck does that mean?"

But he didn't answer. It would remain a mystery. 


End file.
